


The journey to the rainforest

by Slythendor4ever



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythendor4ever/pseuds/Slythendor4ever
Summary: This is a little fic about what would have happened if Darkstalker was good, and he had kids. Shadowhunter, Eclipse, and Fierceclaws are the daughters of darkstalker and clearsight. They go to an academy with other dragonets they befriend. Shadowhunter had a prophecy: The rainforest. Disaster will strike, and secrets will be lost. Three sisters, power in their blood. Two Icewings, keepers of a great secret. The NightWing must face her own path, to face the storm, to break its wrath. The Rainwing, littlest of them all, the biggest inside. A Seawing with nothing to lose, will be the hero in the end. But be careful, or the animus’s talons streak with red.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an intro!

Darkstalker:  
Darkstalker watched Eclipse trip over his tale, chased by Fierceclaws. He couldn't imagine a future where he lost them. His beloved dragonets. But he might still lose them. Which was why Darkstalker needed to know if they were animuses. “Not now, darling. Maybe when they're old enough to take it seriously.” Clearsight stared at her dragonets, as enthralled as he was. “I swear, sometimes I feel like it's you who can read minds!”  
Darkstalker knew there was a future, a very possible one at that, where something awful happened. Where there was NO Darkstalker, at least not for thousands more years. And most importantly, no Eclipse, Shadowhunter, or Fierceclaws. Yes there were some VERY bad futures out there. But now, they all were gone. Darkstalker had the perfect life, the perfect family. And he was determined to keep it that way. But, as everyone knows, fate can be a twisted, evil thing indeed.

Clearsight:  
Clearsight had known it from the start. Well, not the VERY start, but close enough. Before the dragonets were born the futures had spiraled in many different directions. But when they were born she knew. How very coincidental and unlucky that the dragon whose life was almost ruined by animus magic had two animus children. How very unlucky indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a little fic about what would have happened if Darkstalker was good, and he had kids. Shadowhunter, Eclipse, and Fierceclaws are the daughters of darkstalker and clearsight. They go to an academy with other dragonets they befriend. Shadowhunter had a prophecy: The rainforest. Disaster will strike, and secrets will be lost. Three sisters, power in their blood. Two Icewings, keepers of a great secret. The NightWing must face her own path, to face the storm, to break its wrath. The Rainwing, littlest of them all, the biggest inside. A Seawing with nothing to lose, will be the hero in the end. But be careful, or the animus’s talons  
streak with red.


	3. Chapter 2 Before the academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the kids' animus tests, and before the academy. Again, sorry for the short chapter, hopefully the next one is longer!

Eclipse:  
Eclipse fidgeted. For the first time in her short life, she was truly scared. She was reminded every day by others what animus magic almost did to her father. Now, standing on this warm, sunny beach on the outskirts of the Night Kingdom, she wondered for the first time what would happen if she was an animus. Or Shadowhunter or Fierceclaws.   
And that fear increased when she was handed a small seashell by her parents. Her mother’s face was warm, but Eclipse’s mind reading told her that her mother was just as scared as she was. Maybe even more.  
“Now, PLEASE don't be worried,” Darkstalker said, his calm voice resounding across the beach. But inside he was all please no, please no. Anything but that. Clearsight could be wrong. Please no.  
But Clearsight’s visions were NEVER wrong.  
“Just pick up the shell,” Darkstalker continued, “and ask it to fly up. That's all. No hassle. No worry, hopefully no power…” He seemed to realize he was rambling. “Eclipse, please go first.”  
Eclipse stared at the shell in her hand. And whispered, “Lift. And fly. Umm… please.”  
Darkstalker stared. Clearsight stared. Shadowhunter and Fierceclaws stared. Even Eclipse stared. And, slowly, like the sun rises over the horizon, the shell rose. And stayed in the air.  
***  
“No!”  
Darkstalker’s cry was not out of shock. He knew this would happen. But even without her mind reading, Eclipse could see that he was devastated. But he managed to regain his composure, for Fierceclaws sake. There was no hiding it from Eclipse or Shadowhunter, mind readers.  
“Well… um… Fierceclaws, you go now.”  
Fierceclaws whispered something to her shell. Nothing happened.  
Darkstalker sighed, visibly relieved.  
Clearsight gasped.  
Because Fierceclaws shell had indeed moved. 

One year later:  
After the truth got out, the whispers and gossip were almost unbearable. They were worse enough before. But, why shouldn’t they whisper? Eclipse’s family was the most powerful family in the history of Pyrrhia. Her father was an animus, mind-reader, and seer. Her mother was the best seer in the history of the Nightwings. Fierceclaws was an animus, Shadowhunter could read minds and see the future very well, and she herself was a mind-reading animus. But what was there to be afraid of? Hahaha, yeah right.  
Even worse, Eclipse and her sisters had to go to school. SCHOOL of all places? Really? Honestly, she thought her parents were smarter than that.  
But to school they were going to go.  
At least it wasn't Nightwing school.  
Apparently it was some ALL-TRIBE school, which seemed stupid to Eclipse.  
At that tension between Nightwings and Icewings.  
I’ll give that school about a day before it explodes!  
She thought to herself.  
But a small part of her was excited.  
Like, really excited.  
After all, what would happen would happen.  
And, in case anything went wrong, she had a… well… handy tool that she wasn't afraid to use.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragonets get to the academy, and things don't go horribly. Yet.

Shadowhunter:  
Shadowhunter did not like this one bit. No, not at all. She didn't like the crowded mountain, with it's little cliffs. She didn't like being away from her father and mother. She fit in perfectly beside them, with her sisters. She never wanted to leave. But now, she had no choice. School was going to be like torture for a mind reader, especially one who was as nervous and shy as she was. But she had to go. At least she had fierce, strong, Eclipse and loyal, smart, Fierceclaws. Two animuses - wait, animi? - were her sisters. She was completely safe. And as she repeated it over and over, Shadowhunter almost started to believe it.  
Until she walked through the main hall.  
And the voices.  
She slipped them into ocean waves, just as Darkstalker had taught her, but it still hurt a little.  
A male dragon walked over to her.  
“Hi, my name is Dune. Welcome to the Academy!”  
His mind was not as confident as his words.  
Did I say that right? Was I not welcoming enough?   
“You are Shadowhunter, right?”   
“Yeah… Shadow.”  
“You're in cave Three. Right down the hall, second cave to your left.”  
Reluctantly, she parted from Eclipse and Fierceclaws, walking slowly down the halls until she reached cave three. The other dragon's thoughts pummeled her like rocks. What if I make no friends? What if I fail all the subjects? What if people find out my secret?   
Wait, what was that last one? But the voice had disappeared into Shadow’s oceans waves. She shrugged it off. Everyone had secrets. Her family of all people should know and respect that.  
Inside cave three, there were seven beds.One looked like hammock, and hung in a sunny patch, right by a window. Shadow walked over to the moss bed, curling up. Then she popped up. There were scrolls!  
Shelves made of wood were stacked against the walls, with all kinds of scrolls.  
Action, romance, battle, and… an alphabet book. Okay. Suddenly a blast of cold hit her head. In walked an Icewing. Uh-oh.  
“Who are you, Nightwing?”  
“Umm… Shadowhunter, Shadow.”  
The Icewing glittered in a dangerous, handsome way, then sniffed and turned around.  
Oh. I thought she was that Nightwing from earlier. An image of a conversation with Fierceclaws filled his head. But I shouldn't trust any of them!  
He plopped on to one of the beds and brooded about being here instead of serving his Queen, Queen Snowstorm.  
Then a Seawing walked in.  
He looked around, then immediately thought things in a rapid-fire kind of way.  
Hmm… that one doesn't look so pleasant. She looks more agreeable. But probably on the shy side. Reminds me of Ripple a little. Also looks like she wants to go home. I wonder what she's thinking.  
Shadow blocked his thoughts, feeling like an intrusive spy.  
OOH, SCHOOL, FRIENDS, ROMANCE, ACTION, COOL STUFF, FRIENDS!  
Shadow was sure that a bundle of excitement had bounded in, not a bright pink rainwings with violet speckles.  
“Hi, Hi! I'm Violet! I'M SO EXCITED AREN'T YOU EXCITED?I already LOVE school!”  
Violet bounded around, examining everything with a big grin on her face.  
“Umm… I'm Shadow. Shadowhunter. But Shadow. Nice to meet you.”  
“And what’s your name, grumpy-snout?” Violet asked the Icewing playfully.  
“My name is get out of my business or I’ll slice your face off.”  
The Seawing smiled. “But you can just call him Get for short. I’m Surf. Nice to meet you, Shadow.”  
She seems like she’s hiding something. But she also seems friendly. Hmm. What if she’s a mind-reader? Nah, that’s like a one-in-fifty chance. But still.  
Shadow tried not to visibly react to what he was thinking. If Surf and her other cave-mates knew who she was, who her parents were… well, Surf wouldn’t think she was friendly. And the Icewing would probably react violently.  
Clearsight’s voice chimed in her head.  
“Honey, just have fun!”  
Sigh. Like that was possible if dragons found out about her secret.  
If…  
A dinging bell roused Shadow from her thoughts.  
“Ohhh, our very first class, I’m so excited!”  
Violet’s thoughts matched what she said almost exactly.  
Oh yay! First class! But I forgot where it is… Oops. Oh well!  
Surf was a little excited too, and under all that harshness, even what’s-his-name Icewing was a tiny bit excited.  
“Hmm… I think the Intro Class is in the western part of the caves. Cave 5-2 I think.”  
Surf had actually memorized his schedule, but he pretended to be confused like the rest of them.  
“Yes,” the Icewing siad, “You’re right.”  
“WOW! You actually said someone else was right? I’m impressed.”  
“No, really!” Surf said in a completely sincere voice at the dark look his cave-mate was giving him.  
Hmph. Such disrespect would NEVER be allowed in the Ice Kingdom. Although, chimed a small part of his brain, that Nightwing Fierceclaws was… WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?  
Shadow allowed herself to be a little amused by this.  
Who would have thought an imposing, arrogant Icewing would have a crush on her sister?  
Even though he wasn’t even admitting in to himself.  
More dragons came into Cave Three, until there was one dragon of each tribe.  
The first learning cave was made of dark stone.  
Dune was standing inside the cave, by a stone scroll rack.  
More scrolls! Shadow might actually learn to like it here.  
“Welcome, Cave three, my name is Dune! You will be joined in a little bit by caves One and Eight. Cave Eight only has a Nightwing, Seawing, and Icewing, due to a shortage of students.”  
And then Fierceclaws walked in.  
Wow, Surf thought, she must really like that Nightwing. Her whole face lit up. Wonder if she would like ME.  
Meanwhile the Icewing had almost the same thoughts, except about Fierceclaws. And, of course, it was followed by, HOW could I be THINKING this? Mother and Father would be so disappointed. I would be demoted to the SEVENTH CIRCLE. Well, that might be a bit of an exaggeration. Actually, nope.  
“Now,” Dune continued, “Let’s introduce ourselves! Cave One first!”  
“My name is Fierceclaws. My sister in Cave Three is here, and my OTHER sister in Cave Eight is over there.” Also, her mind chimed, I'm the daughter of the most powerful, feared dragon in Pyrrhia. “And my favorite color is dark purple.”  
“Hi. I'm Wave,” Said a nervous-looking female Seawing.  
In Cave One, there was Fierceclaws, Wave, Snowfall the Icewing, Marsh the Mudwing, Banana the Rainwing, Sun the Sandwing, and Sol, the Skywing.  
“I'm Hail. I want nothing to do with this school, and MY favorite color is light blue.”  
“Umm… I'm Shadow… Shadowhunter, but you can call me Shadow. My favorite color is blue.”  
“I'm Reed. I like brown or gold.”  
“Hi! I'm Violet, and I'm SO EXCITED TO BE HERE!!!!! I like violet.”  
Of course you do, Hail’s mind grumbled.  
“My name is Horizon. I'm the Sandwing Queen’s niece, and that makes me royalty, but please ignore that.”  
“Hi, I'm Surf! I like blue, too, for obvious reasons.”  
“I'm Phoenix. I'm a Sandwing hybrid.”  
Phoenix was beautiful, with Ruby red scales, light gold-brown scales like stars under her wings and in a line up her spine. She also had a tail barb, but it was smaller than most Sandwing’s.  
“Okay, now Cave Eight!”  
“I'm Eclipse. I like REALLY dark blue.”  
“My name is Whirlpool, but you can just call me Whirl.”  
“I'm Windchill.”  
Hmm… Those scales next to her eyes are really pretty.  
Shadow didn't know who he was talking about, but for some reason hoped it was her. Although Eclipse and Fierceclaws were both prettier than her, smarter than her, and probably more likable, too. Oh well.  
Hail stared at the three Nightwings.  
“I would like to learn how you know if a Nighwing has powers.”  
He said, glaring at Shadow.  
“Hey, you leave her alone!”  
Fierceclaws snarled at Hail, always the protective one.  
Eclipse stepped up beside Fierceclaws and glared at Hail.  
Hmm… thought Surf, they love each other very much. Would probably do anything for each other.  
I wonder if I have to make a good impression on them if I want Shadow to like me.  
You should focus on school, not female dragonets! Listen to yourself, Surf!  
“Umm… Actually, today we are learning about a very recent thing. Darkstalker.”  
Oh, the three Nightwings seemed to stiffen. I don't really blame them. They might have bad memories.  
“Can the Nightwings tell us anything?”  
Hail's mind had noticed what Surf’s had, but he was suspicious.  
They look like they're hiding something.


	5. Chapter 4 The truth gets out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth that they are darkstalker's daughters gets out! Some people react...badly.

“Well…” Shadow was starting to feel bad for Dune. “Umm…. Maybe, if it isn't traumatic, or…”   
No, they shouldn't have to.  
“So! What do you guys know about The Evil Darkstalker?”  
Eclipse stiffened even more.  
“Well, I know he's NOT EVIL!”  
Hail glared at Eclipse.  
“He made himself invincible and killed his own father!”  
“Yeah, but he came back! HE'S NOT EVIL!”  
Hail snorted.  
Eclipse was fuming silently, gauging claw marks in the stone she sat on.  
“He's evil, he's cruel, and he's a no good scumbag who DESERVES TO DIE!”  
Eclipse couldn't take it anymore.  
“DON'T YOU THINK I MAYBE KNOW MY OWN DAD BETTER THAN YOU DO?”  
She pounced at Hail, and swatted him lightly across the face.  
Hail froze at what she had said.  
Then he opened his mouth, deadly frost breath building in his throat.  
“ALL OF YOU STOP!”  
Dune had finally had enough.   
Luckily, before Eclipse got in trouble on her very first day, the bell rang again.  
“Oh! It’s lunchtime! Come on, Shadow!”  
Violet, like always, was excited about everything.  
But everyone in the cave’s minds, even Violet’s, were trembling.  
Aagghh! I need to get out! I knew this was a bad idea!  
Darstalker’s daughter’s?!?!  
No way. Wasn’t he, like, evil? Do they have powers like him?  
The last voice was Surf’s.  
Shadow sighed, silently cursing Eclipse’s big mouth.   
In the prey center, it was complete chaos. Dragons chased chickens, boars, and more. There was even a small pond with fish in it. And the voices. And the whispers. By now, almost the whole school knew she was Darkstalker’s daughter. Oh boy.

Eclipse:  
Aagghh, Eclipse thought, curse my darn mouth! She walked over to where Fierceclaws was standing. “Fierce, please! I didn’t mean…”  
“But you did. Your big mouth probably lost us all possible friends.” She sighed.  
“I forgive you, but really?”  
Fierceclaws sighed again. Then she tried for a smile. “Come on, let’s find Shadow and eat.”  
Eclipse kept in mind that if things got too bad, she could do a memory enchantment. If.  
The next class was history.  
On the way, she bumped into a small jittery Sandwing.  
“Aahhggg! Please don't kill me! I’m sorry!”  
Eclipse stared at the Sandwing as he rushed off, feeling horrible. What was the point of having a powerful dad if everyone was scared of him? And besides, he was good now. There was nothing to be scared of for the rest of her family, forever. Right?  
She walked into the history cave, standing near her sisters. A big brown Mudwing called Bog was teaching history. His voice droned on and on, and almost put Eclipse to sleep.  
Oh, there’s Fierce- WHAT AM I THINKING? It was that Icewing Hail.  
She is the daughter of a dragon who was almost evil! Well, almost. NO!  
Eclipse drowned out his thoughts, instead listening to Phoenix's thoughts for some reason. She was thinking about her family and best friend back home. Eclipse found herself thinking, for some absurd reason, I could be her friend. She earned a small chuckle from Shadow, and glared at her.  
Eclipse almost gasped at what else was in Phoenix's thoughts. Hmm… Eclipse is pretty. She also looks pretty brave.  
What? Pretty? Brave? HER?  
Eclipse warmed up from head to toe, fighting a giant smile. There was a louder chuckle from Shadow.  
Eclipse turned to glare at Shadow, and earned a smug smile from Fierceclaws.  
Uhhgg, sisters were the worst.  
Shadow bombarded Eclipse’s mind with thoughts of, Eclipse and Phoenix, flying through the sky! Getting all K-I-S-S-Y!  
Hey Eclipse, I think Hail likes Fierceclaws! Shadow thought at Eclipse.  
Uhhgg, poor Fiercelclaws!  
Eclipse mind-giggled at the thought.  
The two were interrupted from their conversation by Surf’s thoughts.  
Shadow, Eclipse, and Fierceclaws are looking at each other weird. Do they have some kind of secret language? Or do they maybe read minds?   
Uh-oh.  
Eclipse immediately stopped “looking at Shadow and Fierceclaws weird”.  
That Surf was observant.  
“Now you may get in groups to work on the project.”  
“Hey,” Eclipse said to Phoenix, “Wanna be in my group?”  
After a joyful nod, Eclipse started to feel better about the whole “my dad's the most powerful dragon in Pyrrhia” thing. The project was to get the name and favorite color of all the dragons in caves one to ten. It was kind of lame, but as long as Phoenix was in Eclipse's group, she loved the project.  
Ding, Ding, Ding!  
It was the end of the day. On the way back to her cave, Eclipse saw something that made her furious.  
It was Hail. And right next to him was Fierceclaws, her back against the wall as Hail yelled at her.


	6. Chapter 5 The Icewing's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids of Darkstalker have secrets, but so do some Icewings...

Fierceclaws

Fierceclaws had been peacefully walking down to her cave, doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING suspicious, when this RANDOM, STUPIDLY HANDSOME Icewing walked up to her. “Listen, you are Darkstalker’s daughter! I need to know more. Tell me!”  
“Geez, what is up with you? Can't you tell I'm just walking back to my cave! You don't have to be suspicious for absolutely NO reason!”  
“Your father! Tell me!”  
Suddenly, Hail was pushed off her by some unseen force. He slammed into the wall, and landed on the ground. He would have a bruise from that later. And Fierceclaws knew what had happened. After all, she was a seer.  
“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER! Do you hear me? NEVER!”  
As usual, Eclipse was overreacting slightly. And she shouldn't have used her powers. But for some reason, Fierceclaws was glad she had.  
“What… how?” Hail was lying speechless on the ground.  
“I… Um… See, I'm stronger than you thought!” Fierceclaws said, desperately trying to cover up their secrets. But Hail wasn't falling for it.  
“Don't lie to me, Nightwing! I saw that! You… she… so Eclipse is an animus! She used her powers on me! How DARE…”  
A strong, commanding voice interrupted Hail’s rage.  
“What is going on here?”  
It was Herring, the Seawing who had founded the Academy.  
“She!” Hail was all rage, and Fierceclaws knew that without being a mind reader.  
He thrust his claw at Eclipse, and if looks could kill Eclipse would be dead and buried by now.  
“SHE! She used her powers on ME! That NO-GOOD, DIRTY…”  
“Stop! Please. Someone explained to me what is going on here! Fierceclaws, I want you to go first. Let her talk!” He said at Hail’s furious outburst.  
“I was…. waking to my cave,” Fierceclaws began nervously. “And he came up to me and started yelling at me to tell him about my father. Who…. is Darkstalker. I… well, Eclipse saw, and she got angry, and…. she shoved Hail away from me.”  
Herring was obviously confused.  
But… His mind said, Eclipse is all the way over there. And Hail is here. How? Wait, she said their dad was… NO! An animus?  
Eclipse bowed her head in something like shame.  
Meanwhile, Hail was still furious.  
“I wanted to know about the dragon who killed my father’s godfather, the only dragon who was really like a father to my father!”  
Uh-oh.   
All of the dragons in the room came to the same conclusion.  
The daughters of Darkstalker were in the same class as the god-grandson of Arctic the Icewing.  
Uh-oh, indeed.

Hail:  
I knew it! I knew it! These lying, conniving Nightwings! And I almost… Fierceclaws…  
Don't think about that. I must return home immediately. I will not be in the presence of such liars! I really thought… For a minute… Fierceclaws… No! She is just another lying, conniving Nightwing. Like father, like daughters.  
Hail saw Eclipse flinch and wondered if they could read minds too. Great.  
“So, any more big secrets to tell us? Is one of you a mind reader? Or all three?”  
The dragon called Herring sighed. “Would everyone please return to their caves? We’ll get this sorted out in the morning.”  
Hail snorted. “Get this sorted out” indeed. How would anyone know if those stupid, traitorous Nightwings were just lying again?  
That night he had trouble sleeping. He dreamt of the same dragon he had for years, The Darkstalker. The one who took away his father's only true friend, only true father.  
But dragons shouldn't really be blamed for who their father was, right?  
Hail of all dragons should know that.  
Hail of all dragons should know that everyone had important secrets.  
He most definitely did.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring your parents to the academy day!

Shadow  
Shadow heard the Icewing Windchill, the one from earlier.  
Shadow… what am I thinking? She is the daughter of DARKSTALKER. But… you can't really help who your parents are, right? Mother would be so ashamed of me now. It’s a good thing there’s no mind-readers around to hear my treacherous thoughts.  
And Hail’s thoughts were very interesting too. Shadow didn't mean to be a spy, but she couldn’t help listening to a bit. What was this about a secret? What was this snobby Icewing hiding that could be so important?  
But Hail never thought about this secret ever again. So either she was hallucinating, or this was one very mysterious, secretive Icewing.   
Her first clue was in Windchill’s dreams. Our secret, with a flash of Hail.  
So there were two mysterious, secretive Icewings.  
But on other subjects, there was something much more terrifying coming up.  
Bring-your-parents-to-school day, Shadow, Fierceclaws, and Eclipse’s worst nightmare.  
Shadow was beginning to think that school was more trouble than it was worth.   
Oh yes, this was going to be great. Ha, ha, ha.  
The next day Shadow couldn’t get up. Her head was breaking in two, and everything was spinning, spinning, spinning, down, down, down, into nothingness. The world was falling, and Shadow was dimly aware of four dragon-like shapes beside her. They were saying things like, ‘Shadow, get up!’, ‘Are you okay?’, ‘What’s happening?’ and then Windchill, why was he here? ‘Is this a future thing? Is she a seer?’ But she couldn’t respond. There was nothing, nothing left, and oh, it hurt! Her head hurt so very, very much. And the spinning. Shadow’s brain dipped again into thick blackness.  
“Hi, Cave Three. We are adding a new dragon to your cave!” Herring said, walking in. “This is Night.”  
Then Herring noticed Shadow writhing on the ground in pain. “What is happening?”  
Night stepped forwards. Is she okay?  
Shadow wasn’t. But she knew who she needed. And luckily, he was coming in a day for bring-your-parents-to-school day.

A day later, there was screaming in the halls.  
“Aahhggg! He's come to kill us all!”  
“I knew it! His daughters are conspiring with him!”  
“AAAAGGGGHHHH NOOOOOOOO!”  
It was the Darkstalker.  
“Excuse me, where is my dragonet Shadowhunter?”  
“In…..umm….. Cave Three, sir.” Herring's voice broke at the end.  
Suddenly Darkstalker appeared in front of Shadow.  
Surf gulped, surprised. Windchill and Hail jumped violently and Hail started towards him. Violet just stared at Darkstalker. Please say you can fix Shadow!  
Darkstalker pushed away Hail. “Not now! My dragonet needs help.”  
He leaned down and took Shadow’s talon. He traced his talon over her head, and Shadow weakly nodded her permission. Suddenly she sat up, head cleared.  
Darkstalker looked around, at Night. He winked at her and sent this thought to her mind: I know your secret, but it’s safe with me.  
No one else noticed.  
“Now! I believe it's to take your parents to school today, so let's get your mother and the three of you can show us around!”  
Outside a dragon called Frost stepped up to Shadow. Shadow could see in her mind that she didn't like her very much.  
That tricky Nightwing! Maybe I should dispose of her now!  
Darkstalker glared at her, no doubt reading her mind.   
Frost was considerably bigger than most dragonets, but Shadow wasn't worried. After all, she had the most powerful dragon in Pyrrhia, her father, right beside her.  
Frost leaped at Shadow, but was pushed back by seemingly nothing. She wasn't thrown against the wall, but there was a barrier between her and Shadow!  
Darkstalkers voice was, well, darker than Shadow had ever heard it before.  
“Don't touch my dragonet.”  
He left Frost in his dust, just now realizing she had picked a fight with the daughter of Darkstalker.  
Shadow wrapped her wings around Darkstalker, and stayed there, walking beside him, until she saw Clearsight.  
“Mother!”  
Clearsight ran over and enveloped her daughter in her wings.  
There were similar cries of joy from Fierce Claws and Eclipse, who were just now coming down the hall.   
And there, in the wings of her mother and father, her sisters beside her, Shadow felt safe and at home.  
That is, until she saw Windchill staring, no glaring, almost jealously. Hail stood behind him, face contorted in almost sadness. Whatever secret these two Icewings held, Shadow knew it had something to do with why neither of their parents came that day.  
And she couldn't help but feel just a little sad.  
But not now. Now was time to show her parents the school!  
They walked through the stone-gray walls, and Shadow, Eclipse, and Fierceclaws showed their parents the boring history cave, the lively, fun art cave that's walls were covered in watercolors, acrylics, and sculptures.  
Shadow was very happy that Night had appeared in Cave Three. She wasn't the only hybrid! Shadow was mostly Nightwing, but had some silver scales like her dad's under her wings and down her back. Eclipse was more obviously a hybrid. She had silver scales like Shadow’s and silver-white feet and the tip of her tail was silver-white, along with some of the spikes on her back, while Fierceclaws was hardly Icewing at all. She had no outward appearance of an Icewing, but she was obviously a hybrid inside, because she had mild frostbreath. Again, much too many skills/powers for one family.  
Shadow ran into Night in the halls. “Hey! Are your parents coming?”  
“Um… Yes.” Night said in a small voice.  
Shadow smiled at Night.  
“Could we meet them? This is my mom and dad… Clearsight and Darkstalker.”  
“Umm, well, I uh, don't know...maybe later?” Her voice squeaked at the end.  
Shadow cocked her head, “Well, okay then... I'll be off.”  
She turned around and walked away with her family.  
Shadow wondered if Night was maybe scared of her dad. She thought Night would be different, but maybe not.

Eclipse:  
Eclipse was happy her parents came. But there was something lurking in her mind, something her father sensed. Her talons curled, and she imagined them stained with blood. She remembered the sickening crack when Hail slammed into the wall. Her talons curled father inward, as if wrapping around a dagger. Or a throat.  
Darkstalker pressed closer to her, trying to help. But there was nothing he could do. Eclipse didn't want to turn evil, but she kept hearing that crack, over and over in her mind, like a warning of things to come.  
Take your parents to school day was over.  
“Hey Phoenix.”  
Phoenix nodded hi to Eclipse.  
“Oh Eclipse, it'll be okay. I can tell you're worried. You are just fine.”  
Phoenix lightly touched her nose to Eclipse's and curled up in her stone bed.

Shadow:  
Shadow listened to both Hail and Windchill’s dreams, trying to find the secret. But there was nothing, and neither of them thought about it all night. But there was something Windchill and Surf’s dreams had in common. Her. Shadow warmed from head to toe, but she knew that as soon as Windchill woke up, he would chastise himself for having such an “undignified, awful dream”. But no one can stop themselves from dreaming, not even a mid-reading seer. Especially not a mind-reading seer.   
Shadow’s dreams were full of the same thing. Disaster. In the rainforest. And she knew it was a vision, she just didn't know what to do with it yet. But she was going to find out.  
Oh yes, she was going to find out soon, Shadow was sure of that.  
The next day Shadow woke up feeling better. Surf nudged her awake, and she had to smile at his eagerness. “Hey, it's time for our first class.” He said softly.  
Shadow got up smiling. And then she stopped smiling.  
“What is it?”  
“Surf, Hail, Night, Violet, Windchill, now that you're all here there is something I'd like to tell you. I'm not going to hide anymore.   
“Well that doesn't sound ominous at all!” Surf tried to joke, but the effect was lost.   
“My sister's and I have… powers. You all are my cave-mates, and my friends. I can read minds and see the future. Fierceclaws is an animus who can see the future, not as well as I can, and Eclipse is an animus mind-reader. I told you because I can see in your heads, and you all are very good dragons.”  
At her last comment the thoughts exploded.  
“But don't worry! This rock…” She held out a small black rock. “It's called Starfire. And it can block mind-readers. I have one for each of you.”  
Hail, Windchill, Surf, and Violet all reached for one of the rocks.  
Shadow smiled at Night, knowing that only one person could read her mind, and that she didn't want one.  
Suddenly Shadow collapsed again.  
Her eyes turned completely blank.  
"The rainforest. Disaster will strike, and secrets will be lost. Three sisters, power in their blood. Two Icewings, keepers of a great secret. The NightWing must face her own path, to face the storm, to break its wrath. The Rainwing, littlest of them all, the biggest inside. A Seawing with nothing to lose, will be the hero in the end. But be careful, or the animus’s talons streak with red."  
Shadow choked on the last word, and the whole room was shocked into silence.  
Surf spoke, his words tinted with fear.  
“Was that a prophecy?”


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the prophecy, the dragonets have to take action.

Everyone was staring at Shadow. We need to talk, Night mind transmitted to Shadow.  
Yes, I know. Where should we go?  
Shadow excused herself from the cave, followed by Night.

What is it, Night?

Well, you obviously know that I am an animus like your sisters. Let's start there.

Yes, I suspected it. Eclipse is the one in danger of turning evil, though.

I know, your father and I had a chat.

Okay, that sounds weird. The way you said it. I should have known! 

Yes well, I guess being an all powerful dragon does help.

Yep. That’s my dad. The most powerful dragon in the world. Ha, ha, ha. So great. Yeah right.

I may not be where you are, but I know a bit how you feel. My mother, she has powers; very little, but still, they had her father and brother killed. Though her father was a different matter entirely…

I understand. I’m sorry to say, that’s not uncommon, losing dragons because of power. Sometimes you even lose yourself.

With that, Shadow turned back to the cave, their talk was done, and there were some things to explain to their cave-mates.

***

When Shadow got back into the cave everyone was staring at her. “Okay, I’m assuming I’m the “Seawing with nothing to lose”? Cool. Sure. Kinda like the idea of being a hero.”  
Again, Surf’s attempt at a joke had failed miserably, but Shadow liked that he had at least tried.  
“What makes you think we’ll agree to go to the rainforest and follow this “prophecy”?” Windchill asked, frowning, “How do we know it’s not just another trick or lie?”  
“Did that sound like a trick to you? Cause to me it sounded like a real prophecy. And even if Shadow and her sisters hid some things from us, she’s still my friend!” Shadow’s heart leapt at Violet's words. Friend? After everything? Thank goodness for trusting, kind Violet.  
“Why should I go?” Hail was nodding at Windchill’s words.  
“Because,” Shadow explained, “The prophecy had you in it. And something about a secret, and secrets being lost. If you’re not going to come to help dragons and prevent the “disaster”, at least come to protect your secret. And I know you’re going to come.”  
“Why is that? Do these rocks really work?”  
“Yes, they do. One, I’ve been in your head before, Windchill. I know you’re a good, kind dragon at heart, and I know you will help because you don’t want dragons to die.”  
Windchill gave her a look that said, Really? Me? Shadow smiled at him, knowing in her heart what the answer would be.  
“FineI!” He grouched. Surf smiled at Windchill. “See? He adores us.”  
Windchill’s glare grew deeper when Shadow smiled at Surf’s comment.  
“If Windchill is coming, I suppose I have to, too.” Hail sighed, “Although it’s going to be quite annoying and aggravating.” Windchill nodded in agreement, then added something else, “And don’t expect us to do what you say just because you had the prophecy. We follow no one but our Queen’s orders.”

Windchill:  
I’m sort of glad I was in Shadow’s prophec- NO! She’s a treacherous Nightwing and I feel absolutely nothing for her. I’m only going because the prophecy had me in it! I don’t like how she’s shy but brave… or how she can always find the best in everything… no, I don’t like anything about her!  
Windchill wondered if she had seen in his mind… no, because there was nothing about her in there! Windchill had basically betrayed his tribe already, so… no. So he would make it up. Once his secret was out, he would use it for the good of his tribe, and they would welcome him with open wings. On the other talon… would Shadow like him if he- what was he thinking? His tribe wanted him dead now, he would not disappoint them any further by letting them see how he looked at Shadow. How he looked at Surf when Surf looked at Shadow.

Surf:  
Surf couldn't believe this. He was in a prophecy. And not just any prophecy. Shadow’s prophecy. That made it so, so much better. And Surf knew he was just a silly squid-headed moony-eyes to think Shadow might like him back, but he couldn't help but wonder… and then there was Windchill. Arrogant, distant Windchill. Arrogant, distant, in-love-with-Shadow Windchill. And Surf knew that Shadow would probably choose Windchill. After all, he was handsome, clever, and had the potential to be a great friend. So, over all, a hundred times better than Surf. Also, he was mysterious, with a big secret. How could Shadow choose him over handsome, clever, funny, mysterious Windchill? And how could he be focusing on female dragonets when disaster was about to strike, and he was going on a dangerous, heroic quest for glory? He should be excited! But he kept seeing Shadow’s smile at him, and hearing Shadow say those words to Windchill. Good, kind. Surf knew he wasn't good or kind. And Shadow must've seen that. So how in Pyrrhia could she choose him?  
“Night is staying here,” Shadow declared, “So she can tell everyone where we’ve gone, and communicate with us, and stuff like that.” Night nodded quietly, then excused herself from the room. “Yay! Let’s plan!” Violet jumped up and down, probably excited to be called the “biggest inside”. Shadow nodded faintly, then crumpled to the ground.  
“Shadow!” Surf rushed over, but Windchill got there first. He looked down at her gently.  
“A… v-vision.” Shadow said weakly, getting back up quickly. She smiled at Windchill and Surf. Surf smiled back, while Windchill glared at the ground. Surf stared at it. “Looks like a pretty normal stone floor to me.” At Windchill’s glare he looked back at the floor. “Nope, you’re right! It’s just awful. Worst floor I’ve ever seen.” Surf glared at the floor in an uncannily accurate impression of Windchill. Windchill looked up at him, a tiny flash of humor lighting up his face before it went back to its stony mask.  
He knew there was another dragon hiding behind that frosty exterior. Ha, ha, frosty, Icewing pun, I’m so hilarious.   
But Windchill’s face darkened when Shadow laughed and smiled at him. Surf couldn’t help smiling back. Who knew a high-and-mighty Icewing and a street-smart Seawing would both like the same quiet, shy, but strong Nightwing? Surf would have thought it impossible, if he hadn’t met Shadow. When it came to her, anything was possible.

Eclipse:  
So, a prophecy, huh? Eclipse did not like to be told what to do, not even by prophecies. Especially not by prophecies. And she really didn't like the way that creepy Icewing Windchill looked at Shadow. No, she didn't like it one bit. And maybe she could do something about it. After all, what was the point of magic if you didn’t use it?  
Eclipse took a deep breath. She reached over to her chest, and pulled out a plain gold chain link bracelet. Now, she had to think this through very carefully.   
Enchant this bracelet so that when I am wearing it, I can control what Windchill the Icewing does to Shadow the Nightwing. This includes looks, talking, and any other outward behavior. And enchant this so that while I am wearing it Shadow will not see this in my mind, nor will any other mind readers at school.  
She smiled. Perfect. Now to have a bit of fun with it.  
Make Windchill act as he usually would around Shadow, except for this: when I turn this bracelet three times clockwise, he will not be able to take his eyes off her until I think he can.  
Oh yes, this would be fun.

Windchill:  
Windchill, Hail, Shadow, Surf, Fierceclaws, Eclipse, and Violet were gathered in Cave Three, discussing the plan. They were going to go to the rainforest, see the queen, and try to find out the disaster. That was all they had so far. Pretty weak for a plan to stop the doom of Pyrrhia.   
Violet's talons were twitching in anticipation. Surf looked like his thoughts were racing, and Eclipse was looking down at a gold bracelet on her wrist. She turned it once, maybe out of anxiety. Then twice. Then- Winchill’s head snapped up. He tried to put it back down again, but found he literally could not move his eyes away from Shadow! This was impossible!  
“What is it?” Surf asked. “Oh, nothing, sorry,” Windchill said, his eyes focused on Shadow’s talons on the ground. What was happening to him?   
He had turned into a moony-eyed, lovesick Rainwing.  
Finally, his eyes focused somewhere else.  
And, when no one could see, Eclipse flashed a smile. But it wasn’t a happy smile. It was devilish, and proud, in a twisted way.

Eclipse:  
Eclipse stretched her wings and shot into the starry sky. She was so glad she’d agreed to go on a fly with Phoenix before leaving for the rainforest. She’d even enchanted a couple of slabs of stone so they could talk to each other, despite Phoenix's instances that she shouldn’t. With Phoenix, she was relaxed, she was at home. Without Phoenix, there was a cold, hard lump of emptiness in her stomach that never went away. The one that led her to make that gold bracelet. Eclipse winced. The gold bracelet. She did wish she hadn’t made it, but now that she had it, why not use it?  
A brief thought flashed through her head. Wouldn’t it be better for Shadow if Eclipse… helped her with her love life? Then the thought was discarded as Phoenix flew up beside her, their wings touching. And for the first time in ages, Eclipse smiled. A real, true, joyful smile.

***  
Seven pairs of wings, flashing beautiful, glimmering colors to the sun, rose up, soaring through the sky, over the trees, over the clouds. They were heading to the rainforest.  
Eclipse looked down at Phoenix shrinking into nothing as she soared across the sky. She looked down at her gold bracelet, and made a decision. Enchant this bracelet to lose all of the animus enchantments ever put on it. Shadow’s head snapped back to look at her, knowing everything now. But she only smiled.


	9. Chapter 8 In the Rainforest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the rainforest, some things don't go as planned!

Surf:  
Surf’s wing brushes Shadow’s. She smiled at him, and she smiled back, trying to ignore the wounded look on Windchill’s face. Surf knew dragons. He was book-smart, street-smart, and dragon-smart. He looked at Windchill once more. Windchill didn’t seem like the type to be in love with Shadow, but he shook it off. Then he noticed something. Surf looked at Shadow like he wanted her, and wanted her to be happy. Windchill looked at her like he was somehow wanting to love her, not wanting to love her, and really confused. Surf decided. Maybe he was just a selfish dragon who wanted Shadow to himself, but he really didn't think Windchill was actually in love with Shadow. Overall, Windchill was very confusing, but then again, Surf had always been a pretty good reader, books and dragons.

Windchill:  
Windchill wasn’t sure how he felt. Surf kept shooting him weird glances, then looking at Shadow. Was Windchill in love with Shadow? He thought he was. Maybe he wanted to be. He didn’t know. After all, he had never been in love before.

The dragons arrived in the rainforest, and it was pure torture. Violet seemed to love it, but Windchill most definitely didn't. Three were so many bugs! And so many bright, fluffy things! No self-respecting animal would be bright pink and fluffy in Windchill’s mind, but here he was, staring at a bright pink, fluffy bird. And it was so hot! He wished he were back in the cool Ice Kingdom. In Windchill's mind, the only proper colors were black, silver, white, and all shades of blue. Decently not hot pink.  
“Halt!” A loud voice jarred Windchill out of his thinking. He whipped his head around, a glare on his face, but he saw no one. “Hey,” Surf said,”Violet, can you tell someone we're with you?” Violet nodded. “Hey guuuuuuys! They're with meeeee! Please no sleep darts for my friends!”  
Sleep darts? Windchill had always assumed Rainwings we're too lazy to even get up, much less make sleep darts. It turned out there was a lot Windchill didn't know.

Eclipse:  
Eclipse had a sudden thought. A picture flashed through her head. Probably not the future, she wasn’t a seer. It was her, except… there was a look in her eyes. Of power, of confidence. And sitting atop her head was a spiky, pointed silver crown. Shadow stared at her, nervous. Ohh. It was a vision Shadow had, of a possible future. But Eclipse didn’t think it was so bad. After all, she would be a good, fair, powerful queen. And it might not even come true. So Eclipse had no idea why Shadow was so worried.  
Eclipse’s claws curled again, her mind filling once more with that sickening crack, this time accompanied by a flash of the gold bracelet and her in the twisted, sharp crown.  
She shook her head, thinking instead of Phoenix, and immediately warmed up inside.   
A bright-pink and lime green Rainwing appeared from the trees. “Um.. do you wanna see the queen?” Violet nodded. “I know where she is.”  
Eclipse snorted at how no guards followed them into the Rainwing’s home. What a lazy tribe!  
Soon they walked up to a large tree-house. Of course the queen lived in a tree-house. Rainwings.

Windchill:  
Windchill stared at the treehouse-palace. A tree-house palace. That said enough about Rainwings.  
They walked into the throne room. Inside, sitting on the throne, was a female Rainwing who looked smarter and stronger than most Rainwings. Phew.  
And standing by her throne was a male Rainwing… well, Windchill assumed he was a Rainwing, but he didn’t look like any other Rainwing. His scales were black, with smatters and lines of dark blue, dark green, dark purple and blood red scales. No bright, happy colors. And he was mostly black. Wow. No, definitely not your regular Rainwing, but he was still just as beautiful. Wait, where did that thought come from? Three moons, Windchill! I thought I was in love with Shadow?  
He had once thought Shadow was beautiful with the pearly teardrop scales next to her eyes, but now they paled in comparison to the patterns and swirls of this Rainwing’s scales.  
“Jaguar, for the last time, no one here stole your food!”  
Jaguar let out a very un-Rainwing-like snort.  
“Suuuuure.”  
“Jaguar, please, why don’t you… oh, guests, how wonderful! Jaguar, I’ll talk to you later.”  
Jaguar muttered something like over-ripe tomato under his breath. Wow! Talking about his queen like that? Jaguar must be brave. Or disrespectful. 

Shadow:  
Shadow noticed the connection between Windchill and Jaguar. How could she not? She was a mind-reader, after all. And she didn’t mind, not one bit. If Windchill truly loved Jaguar, Shadow was fine with that. After all, she was betrothed, supposed to get married to a completely different dragon, one who was not at The Academy at all.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windchill finds a new crush who has powers, Eclipse meets her match, and Shadow has some disturbing visions.

Windchill:  
“I’m not leaving until you find out who stole my fruit!” Jaguar’s scales shimmered as he frowned. “Oh fine, then come meet the guests.” The queen turned to look at them. “Welcome! I am Queen Dewshimmer, and this is Jaguar.” Jaguar’s eyes rested on Windchill. Did he feel a connection too? “You’ve got a tarantula on your neck.” Eeek! Windchill swatted at his neck, knocking the giant spider off him. “Must be hard for an Icewing in the rainforest.” Jaguar said, a hint of a smile on his face. “No, I’m fine, mm-hmm, all good, I don't mind the droopy, low-hanging branches or how everything has to be bright pink. And the spiders. Don’t forget the spiders.” Jaguar smiled a bit wider, and the queen stared at him in shock. Apparently Jaguar didn't smile much. Jaguar frowned at the queen, and his frown was just as cute as his smile.  
“Why have you come to the rainforest?” Shadow hesitated, then, Windchill guessed, decided it was okay to tell a queen about her powers. “I… I had a prophecy. There will be disaster in the rainforest. Her eyes turned completely blank again.  
The rainforest. Disaster will strike, and secrets will be lost. Three sisters, power in their blood. Two Icewings, keepers of a great secret. The NightWing must face her own path, to face the storm, to break its wrath. The Rainwing, littlest of them all, the biggest inside. A Seawing with nothing to lose, will be the hero in the end. But be careful, or the animus’s claws streak with red.  
Eclipse sighed. Windchill glared at her, imagining blood streaking her claws.  
“Wait…” Jaguar said, “Are you a mind reader too?” He actually looked frightened. “I… yes.” Jaguar had an expression of pure shock and fear on his face. He tried to bolt from the room, but the queen held him back. Shadow hung her head, and Windchill felt bad for her. Shadow handed Jaguar a black rock from a pouch around her neck. “This blocks mind-reading. I’m sorry.” Jaguar looked down at the small rock. “It actually does.” Windchill said. Jaguar relaxed.  
Jaguar glanced sideways at Windchill, then Hail, as if he were figuring something out. “Two Icewings… great secret.” He glanced at Shadow, Eclipse, and Fierceclaws. “Three sisters… power in their blood.” He glanced at Violet. “Little, big inside.” He stared at Surf. “Seawing… nothing to lose.” Jaguar looked around. “Where’s the other Nightwing?”  
“Back at the Academy.” Then Jaguar jumped. “Who…” He said, his voice dangerous, “Is the animus?” Uh-oh. “Um…” Windchill started, “More than one?” He squeaked, the phrase sounding more like a question than an answer. “More than one?” Windchill glanced sideways at Jaguar, trying to see why he’d react like that. “Two. Eclipse and Fierceclaws.” Windchill gestured at each of them as he spoke. Jaguar stepped back in shock, and a little fear.  
“And your secret. What is it?”  
Windchill flinched in unison with Hail. “We… we can’t tell you that.” Hail said. Windchill nodded, heart racing. If anyone were to find out…   
Jaguar looked at them distrustfully. Hail frowned back at him, and Jaguar snorted and looked away. “Sun-dried prunes, all of you. If I’m going to help you, I need to know everything!”  
Windchill stared at him. “Help us?”  
Jaguar nodded. “Well, I have no one here. And I want to avert any disaster in my home.”  
Shadow nodded. “I've seen him,” she squeaked, “in the visions.”  
Eclipse sighed. “Okay, you're in.”  
“Wait,” Fierceclaws said, “is anyone gonna ask my opinion?” Hail nodded in agreement. Jaguar glared at her.  
“Animus.”  
Fierceclaws stared at him. “So? How does that make me less entitled to my own opinion?” Hail nodded again, and she smiled at him.  
“It doesn't. I don't like animuses, it's nothing personal. Animi? What is the plural for that? Well, anyway, I have a good reason. You see, my best friend was killed by an animus.”  
Windchill stared at him. So would that explain why Jaguar was… different from most other Rainwings?  
“By an anim… by a what? Did you say animus? What animus could possibly be… here? No offense.” Fierceclaws said, twitching nervously.  
“Well, you see, I met this best friend when she came with her tribe to a meeting many years back. We met, she said she wanted to be my friend. When it came time for her tribe to leave, she chose to stay. So we became friends. She made some questionable choices. She was a Nightwing, and we were both young dragonets at this time. Anyway, she told me of a plan. You all must have heard of The Darkstalker? Well, she said she was sure all his children were animuses. And with an evil father like that, she said, they were sure to go bad. She plotted with her father to destroy The Darkstalker and his children. As you may imagine, it didn’t go very well at all. The Darkstalker found out, and a few years ago, my friend and her father were both taken prisoner. My friend fought back, and she and her father wouldn’t give up. In one of these fights, they both were “accidentally” killed. I know, long story. Any other slug-brained questions?”  
Uh-oh.  
Shadow twitched. Eclipse was staring at Jaguar and seemed annoyed. Fierceteeth looked very apologetic.  
Jaguar stared at them. “You all seem unusually twitchy and nervous. Anything you want to tell me?”  
“Umm…” Shadow started, “We… know Darstalker. Like, he’s our dad.”   
She suddenly crumpled to the ground and got up quickly, looking faint.  
Jaguar stared at her, processing what she was saying. “YOU! Came here to help him trick me? To help him kill me like he killed Blackeyes?!?”  
Shadow suddenly collapsed again. Her eyes turned white as a leech, and a booming voice echoed from her.  
The rainforest. Disaster will strike, and secrets will be lost. Three sisters, power in their blood. Two Icewings, keepers of a great secret. The NightWing must face her own path, to face the storm, to break its wrath. The Rainwing, littlest of them all, the biggest inside. A Seawing with nothing to lose, will be the hero in the end. But be careful, or the animus’s talons  
streak with red.  
Hurry, dragonets, or all is lost.

***

Eclipse winced at the line “the animus’s talons streak with red”. Obviously, that was her. Fierceclaws had only used her magic three times, one of them being the animus test. Eclipse used hers on a daily basis.  
The Rainwing Jaguar looked like he was deciding whether to be shocked or furious. And he shouldn't be mad! Darkstalker was just doing what he had to! It wasn't on purpose, and they were trying to kill him! They deserved whatever they got.  
Shadow looked at Eclipse weirdly. Shock, maybe a hint of… fear? Ugh, mind-readers that were stronger than her.  
Eclipse glared at Jaguar. “Well? You still wanna help? Also, no offence, but what exactly could you do, other than be annoying?”  
Everyone stared at Eclipse, aghast.  
But this time Eclipse’s big mouth had met its match.  
Jaguar sighed, and smiled out at all of them. “Don’t you all just hate it when dragons say, ‘no offense’, but they obviously mean to be offensive? I mean, it’s not only lying, but trying to make a dragon feel lower than they are.” He smiled sweetly at Eclipse. “And you have to know it won’t work on me.”  
Ohhh!   
Windchill officially decided, Jaguar was amazing.  
Eclipse just glared.  
“And as to how I can be helpful, you guys are not the only ones with power, you know.”  
He smiled at the shocked faces staring at him. “Oh, yes, did I forget to mention? So very sorry. Based on an accidental animus spell, I can change into any dragon tribe, and change how I look whenever I want to.”   
Eclipse snorted. “Well, if it was an animus spell, that can happen to anybody! We don’t need you!” She then smiled in a way that made Windchill shiver from head to talons.  
“I enchant this dragin to lose his… powers, if you can call them that!”  
Everyone gasped, staring with horror at Eclipse. Everyone but Jaguar. Or, should Windchill say, the Icewing that was now Jaguar!  
“Oh,” Jaguar the Icewing smiled, “Did I forget to mention it was irreversible?”  
Eclipse smiled, but Windchill could see she was furious inside.  
“Oh yeah, you did forget to mention that. You forget a lot of things, don’t you, Jaguar?”  
But Jaguar just smiled back. “I suppose I do. No one’s perfect, Eclipse.”  
Eclipse snorted and turned away, while Jaguar flashed a smug smile.  
Jaguar morphed back into a Rainwing, and caught Windchill staring.  
“Hey, it’s okay!” Jaguar smiled, “I know I’m devastatingly handsome.”  
Windchill snorted harder than Eclipse had, but he was smiling inside.

Shadow:  
That night, lying in a hammock facing the stars, Shadow had a vision. Or, a bunch of visions.  
In the first one a Nightwing dragonet with… gills and Seawing glowing patterns danced around an older version of herself.  
Then there was a flash of Eclipse and Phoenix flying through the sky, Fierceteeth and Hail together below.  
Finally an older Jaguar stood with his wing around Windchill. “Because I will love you forever,” Jaguar said, and Windchill snorted, but smiled lovingly back.  
Then she saw herself sobbing on the ground, Eclipse in that twisted crown, and Windchill roaring over Jaguar’s broken corpse.


	11. Chapter 10 A clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a clue, but I won't reveal it until the next chapter. Sorry for the wait and cliff-hanger!

Jaguar:  
Jaguar looked at Shadow’s hammock in concern. Sure, she was Darkstalker’s daughter, but you can’t judge people on who their parents are. Eclipse was nasty, though. Luckily, Jaguar knew just how to mess with someone like Eclipse.  
Anyway, back to Shadow. Jaguar was getting some very distraught and upset emotions from her.   
Yes, Jaguar could read dragon’s emotions, and control them, although he didn’t enjoy doing that. He wasn’t Eclipse, after all.  
On a sudden impulse Jaguar went over to Windchill and nudged him awake.   
“Windchill. Wiiiiindchill. You awake?”  
Windchill grunted sleepily.  
“Yes, Mother, coming Mother, no need for the spear, Mother.”  
He jolted up, and realized who he was talking to.  
“Oh, it’s just you.”  
Jaguar pouted. “Just me? Excuse me, but I am amazing and you know it. Also, I’ll have you know I have something very important to tell you,” He said, becoming more serious.

“Wait, so you can read and control emotions? And you felt fear, sorrow, and anger in giant levels radiating off Shadow, so you looked, and she was, like, writhing and looking in pain?”  
Jaguar smiled. “That’s about it.”

Shadow:  
Shadow jolted up from her dream, surprised to see Jaguar and Windchill staring down at her, with Surf a bit behind. Surf. He was so unlike Shinyscales, the Nightwing prince she was supposed to marry. Shinyscales was stuck up, selfish, and rude. He thought that just because he was an animus meant he was the most important person in the tribe. And the queen had decided that Shadow should marry him. Shadow had animus blood like him, but she wasn’t an animus, so her dragonets would likely be animuses. Of course Shadow’s parents said she didn’t have to marry him, but if she refused her family would only be more cast out.   
“Shadow, you were in pain.”  
Shadow stared at him, eyes widening, realizing what power he must have.  
“Yeah, I had some...visions. Let me show you, once everyone else wakes up.”

When everyone else woke up, Shadow projected the images into the other dragon’s minds, with only a little hesitation about showing the dragons their possible futures.

“Is that… you and… the dragonet… looks like me!”  
“Phoenix and I! And… me in a crown? Looks like the one dad wanted when he was evil.”  
“Oh! Fierceteeth, look… me and you!”  
“Jaguar… Jaguar! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? LOVE?!?! Dead? I’m so confused!”

Shadow sighed. “Guys, these are possible futures. If we don’t find and stop whoever is going to do something in the rainforest, bad things will happen. Like, really bad things.”  
Jaguar smiled and lifted his head. “Well, then what are we waiting for?”

“Guys…” It had been a while of trudging around the rainforest, and everyone was tired and mucky. “What exactly are we looking for?” Surf continued.  
“That…” Hail said, staring at a tree a little ways away from the dragons.  
Shadow gasped when she saw what Hail was looking at.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surf has a connection to some disturbing dragons.

Hail:  
Hail didn’t know what to say. There was a stain of ruby red blood staining the tree… in the shape of letters. Spelling out… ‘We are coming’. Before he could register it, Eclipse was speaking.  
“I enchant this tree to tell us who wrote this.”  
Suddenly a wisp of smoke curled up from the tree. It took the shape of a dragon… a Seawing. “The plan is on point. Everything is going well. No one suspects a thing.”  
A black spiral that could only be a Nightwing nodded. “Good. You are very smart, my love.”  
“As are you, dear.”  
The smoke dissipated into nothing.   
Hail froze in fear, Windchill’s actions mirroring his. Because the Icewings knew those voices.

‘Hail,’ Windchill spoke in Hail’s mind, ‘Are those dragons who I think they are?’  
Hail sighed. ‘Yes. Deepsea and Shadowcreeper. Why would they do this? I thought they agreed not to use their powers once they had their dragonets?’  
‘Yes, they did,’ Windchill replied, ‘Darktide, Seastorm, and Deathsong must not have been enough for them to actually stop.’  
Hail realized everyone was staring. “We know who these dragons are. A Seawing animus called Deepsea and a Nightwing mind-reading prophet called Shadowcreeper. They have three dragonets, Darktide, Seastorm, and Deathsong.”  
Surf’s eyes widened at the names. “Darktide, Seastorm, and Deathsong? Are you sure?”  
Hail nodded. “You must know Deepsea. The exiled prince.” Surf nodded.  
“More than know him. Darktide was my best friend before I left the Sea Kingdom. Deepsea and Shadowcreeper were practically family.”


	13. Chapter 13

“What? FAMILY?! These dragons are murderers! Psychopaths!”  
Surf sighed. “When I was little, my family and I decided to explore the deep seas far from the palace. Near the end of our journey, I saw a small blob in the distance, an island. My parents told me to come along and ignore it, but that night I snuck away. The island had treacherous rocks, and large, dangerous sea creatures. I got stuck with my back leg under a sharp rock. If I moved, my leg would tear, but the longer I stayed there, the more my leg was scratched up.”  
He leaned down and pointed at a big patch of thin overlapping scars on his back leg.  
“Anyway, I just lay there crying, when a shadow fell over me. I looked up, and it was a male Seawing dragonet leaning over me. It was Darktide. He invited me to his home, and his parents used magic to call mine. Since then Darktide and I have been friends, and my mother, Shadowcreeper, and Deepsea were good friends. Deepsea and Shadowcreeper were like my other parents, while Darktide, Seastorm, and Deathsong were the siblings I never had. Whatever reason they had for this, it must have been a good one.”  
Hail scoffed. “A good one? They're evil!”  
Eclipse narrowed her eyes, knowing how Surf must have felt. After all, her father was Darkstalker. “Now we know how Surf knows these dragons,” she said, “but how do you two know them?”   
Windchill tensed up. “We… Just do. It doesn't matter!”  
“Oh, I think it does!” Eclipse retorted. “You sound pretty untrustworthy.”  
“Untrustworthy?? You’re the soon-to-be evil animus in the twisted crown!”  
Eclipse’s claws curled dangerously. She just wanted to….. to… Make that jerk pay!  
“Eclipse! Stop!” Shadow cried out.   
“Me?! He’s calling me evil!”   
“But… you were… gonna use your magic!”  
Jaguar stepped back. “What?”  
Eclipse snorted. “Oh please, I wasn’t actually gonna do anything… sorry.” She added, as she saw her sister shiver again.  
“How about we all stop arguing and try to find these people?”


End file.
